Mi dulce enfermera Joy
by diego4560
Summary: una enfermera muy especial nos relata desde su punto vista como su vida cambio luego de cierto incidente que involucra a Ash en la Batalla de la Frontera en Sinnoh
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY diego4560 EN ESTA OCASION ASHTHON DARK NO ACOMPAÑARA EN ESTE FIC YA QUE ES ALGO PERSONAL Y POR LO TANTO EL ESTARA ENFOCADO EN ACTUALIZAR LOS OTROS FICS QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN

TENIA DE HACE TIEMPO PENSADO ESTO PERO PARA SABER SI ES DE SU AGRADO Y PARA NO ATRASAR LO OTROS FICS SOLO LO CONTINUARE SI ALCANZO 30 REVIEWS OBVIAMENTE SI NO ALCANZA NO ABRA SEGUNDA PARTE .

MI DULCE ENFERMERA JOY

-Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo y pensar que hace solo unos meses estaba nerviosa pensando que haria de mi vida despues de que me despidieron por haber dejado inutizable medio centro pokemon por culpa del Team Rocket senti que ese dia todo terminaria siendo de la deshonra de mi familia pero te hiciste cargo a pesar de que no tuviste nada que ver en ello y lo mas importante ...me llevaste contigo ...a pesar de todo -repaso en mi mente todo lo sucedido desde ese mientras estamos en lo que una vez fue la piramide de batalla de Brandon esa batalla contra Giovanni fue increible luchaste con todo incluso dominaste la mega evolucion que al principio te provoco mucho problemas .

-Joy...joy ...te encuen...ras ...bi...en - dices debilmente tus heridas son muy severas aun te preocupas por mi , eres un tonto nunca mides las cosas...pero eres mi tonto.

-Estoy solo descansa ya vendran por nosotros y... yo lo siento no quise que esto terminara asi te he causado muchos problemas desde que estas conmigo quizas sea hora...- realmente todo empezo con nosotros desde la llegada a tu casa tu madre penso que estabas enfermo o quizas que tenias algo peor y siempre penso que yo era la culpable aunque quizas tenga razon , tus amigas dejaron de hablarte aunque solo unas cuantas sabian la verdad .

-No di...gas ton...te ...rias siem...pre me ...agra...do via..jar y es...tar ...con...go- afirmas con una sonrisa de esas que me gustan y que usas cuando la batalla esta en su punto maximo te abrazo firmente no quiero que te vayas quizas no vuelva a ser una enfermera pero me gustas estar contigo y ME GUSTAS TU.

-Resiste ya vienen por nosotros -digo con lagrimas no puede resistirme me has enseñado que puedo elegir ser quien yo quiera y no solo conformarme con una mas que mis hermanas y prias , has perdido el conocimiento te recuesto sobre el suelo para oir el latido de tu corazon siento que mis parpados me pesan , no he dormido en 3 dias por toda esta conmocion que hubo. A lo lejos logro ver que varios vehiculos se aproximan espero que sea la ayuda.

-Joy despierta Joy despierta - siento que alguien me habla es la Oficial Jenny que vi tu primer batalla con Brandon al parecer vino a verme , dandome cuenta que estamos en un hospital es pequeña pero confortable en su blanco color tanto las paredes como su cama , intento levantarme pero ella me detiene le pregunto por ti.

-Lo estan atendiendo ahora todavia no dan un diagnostico -me dices con una pena en tu voz , a pesar de que tienes una mirada compresiva sabes que no puedo esparar buenas noticias , aun asi pones lo mejor de ti , como lo hiciste cuando tuviste que esposarme luego de ser acusada de negligencia si bien el Centro Pokemon de Valle Fennel no era muy visitado era muy importante como punto de escala para algunos viajeros siempre supiste lo mucho que gustaban las batallas y me deseo de seguir el camino como entrenadora.

-Quisiera verlo , por favor llevame donde esta el - no puedo evitarlo me siento sola sin el . Sin embargo antes de puedas responderme la puerta de mi habitacion se abre Delia su madre ha llego , ahora todo empieza a ponerse peor siento que ella levantara cargos contra mi y sera mi fin ya no puedo mas .

-Si lo quieres ver , iras luego de su operacion ahora debes descansar - dice sin perder su seriedad ,pero luego me ayuda a acostarme siento su algo su voz que me hace darme cuenta de algo importante ... - lo quieres mucho verdad? .

-Yo...yo -no me importa se lo dire , se lo dije a Ash antes de esto porque no confesarlo todo ahora - lo amo -sacandome un peso de la espalda , pero ocurre algo inesperado en vez de discutirme e incluso jurarme que no permitiras que alguien como yo este con el me abrazas y me pides que te cuente como nos conocimos , como llegamos a esto ...CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SOY diego4560 EN ESTA OCASION ASHTHON DARK NO ACOMPAÑARA EN ESTE FIC YA QUE ES ALGO PERSONAL Y POR LO TANTO EL ESTARA ENFOCADO EN ACTUALIZAR LOS OTROS FICS QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A : pdsntk , Lector Luigi , , Amy Light , Ashley Ketchum y varios mas que ahora no recuerdo por alentarme a seguir con este fic a todos ellos gracias de corazon

MI DULCE ENFERMERA JOY

-Siempre quise ser una entrenadora pokemon desde que era una niña pero debido a la tradicion familiar termine siendo una enfermera , aunque en el fondo anhelaba ver el mundo siempre debia resignarme a eso pero todo cambio cuando lo conoci me hacia recordar las veces que batalle cuando tenia su edad quizas por eso decidi seguirlo pero nunca quise que pasara todo esto- quizas ella no me crea pero es lo que siento ahora.

-Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo mi hijo a cerca de ti - me dijiste al parecer el no te podia mantener nada en secreto.

-Juro que no hice todas esas cosas que Ash dijo , en serio - respondi ya que durante nuestra estancia en Kalos hicimos cosas muy vergonzosas pero divertidas.

-Descuida siempre me dijo que eres muy especial para el y tambien me dijo como terminaron juntos pero quisiera oir tu version ya que algunos veces siempre omite algunos detalles - me respondiste con una sonrisa para darme confianza , te asenti algo temerosa quizas tu conocias la verdad pero querias confirmar tus sospechas de que asumio una culpa que no le correspondia.

-Todo comenzo cuando el volvio de Sinnoh , habia llegado al Valle Fennel para descansar juntos con sus pokemon , creo que estaba de vacaciones y al parecer estaba buscando a Scott...

_**Hace 2 años atras **_

_** Ash llegaba a Valle Fennel para tomar un descanso , habiendo le dicho a su madre que ahora en mas entrenaria mas cerca de casa para volver a entrar a esa liga decidio tomar un puesto que se le habia ofrecido : ser un Cerebro de la Frontera pero hasta entonces solo se relajaria pues le dijo que llegaria en tres dias .**_

_** -Vaya este lugar no ha cambiado mucho verdad? Pikachu - exclamaba el joven azabache mientras ingresaba al enorme centro pokemon del lugar**_

_** -Bienvenido al centro ... eres tu Ash ... si eres tu - decia la pelirrosa alegremente.**_

_** -Hola enfermera Joy como estas , me recuerdas?- respondio el joven algo confundido pues en su camino se topo con varias pero raramente alguna lo recordaba.**_

_** -¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi o tendremos que tener otra batalla pokemon para que lo hagas? - respondio divertida esta haciendo que el mismo caiga .**_

_** -Oh eres tu , como has estado pense que te habian trasladado como hacen la mayoria veo que sigues tan entusiasta como antes - dijo Ash.**_

_** -No , adoro este lugar ademas desde que te fuiste no he tenido ninguna batalla pokemon pero si te he visto por television durante la liga Sinnoh por cierto me darias tu autografo otra vez siiiii - exclamo ella con un brillo en sus ojos mostrandole su gran libro de fotografias en las que aparecia este en las batallas que tuvo en la region firmandolo.**_

_** -Jejeje veo que algunas no cambian , por cierto enfermera Joy Scott me dijo que vendria aqui puedo hospedarme hasta entonces ,quiero descansar y mis pokemon requieren divertirse un rato -dijo Ash**_

_** -Claro , no hay problema pero donde estan tus amigos Brock , May y Max acaso vendran mas tarde -pregunto Joy ya que siempre andaba con sus amigos algo que ella siempre quiso tener-**_

_** -Ellos estan siguiendo sus propias metas Brock se preparando para ser Doctor Pokemon , May se fue a Jhoto para participar de la Copa Wallace cuando me la encontre en Sinnoh y Max se preparando para comenzar su viaje por eso estoy pero me siento acompañado porque estoy con mis amigos pokemon - decia mientras los sacaba de sus pokeballs para la admiracion de la enfermera ...**_

Esos tres dias que pasamos juntos en el Centro Pokemon fueron muy especiales para mi me enseño muchas cosas que vio en Sinnoh e incluso me dejo montar a Charizard junto con el de noche debido a que el CP no es muy visitado - dije mientras me levantaba e intenba mirarla a los ojos aunque no pudiera.

-Entonces ¿como fue que tu y el terminaron juntos? - esa pregunta me resulta un poco incomoda pero debo responderla de todas formas.

-Cuando Scott llego no lo hizo solo vino con Brandon en su piramide de batalla al parecer traia algo de suma importancia -comente hasta ese momento desconocia la naturaleza de esas piedras evolutivas.

-Eran las mega piedras - Jenny realmente eres muy lista y llegaste rapido a ese punto ,asenti para que me dejaras.

-Pero que tiene que ver eso con Ash y contigo - Señora Ketchum lo que dire ahora es la razon por la que estamos aqui ahora.

-Era de noche , Brandon habia vuelto de una expedicion a unas ruinas ubicadas en la region Kalos segun el , esas rocas contenian un poder que le otorgaba a ciertos pokemon una evolucion mas alla de la definitiva pero segun sus investigaciones era muy dificil de obtener para algunos o al menos eso dijo . Ash estaba muy emocionado escuchar hablar de una nueva region y mas con este misterio que la rodeaba lo hacia pensar que quizas ese era su destino pero por desgracia alguien lo siguio en todo el camino - esas personas siempre estaban tras de el pero despues de eso jamas se despegarian , mas ahora cuando habia algo mas que tomar : El Equipo Rocket fue quien provoco esto , solo recordar ese dia hace que mis lagrimas fluyan con facilidad ya que tambien ese dia perdi a mi compañera de mi vida Chansey ...CONTINUARA

pdsntk GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR

Lector Luigi GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA SOY diego4560 AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAP DE MI FIC PERSONAL ALGO ATRASADO PERO EN FIN LOGRE TERMINARLO A TIEMPO , AGRADEZCO A TODOS NUESTROS SEGUIDORES Y LES PROMETO DE MI PARTE QUE EL FIC "los hijos de ash " SE ACTUALIZARA PRIMERO TENEMOS EL CAP 100 % EN BORRADOR FALTA CORREGIRLO Y LISTO PERO PARA ELLO NECESITAMOS TIEMPO

Mi dulce enfermera Joy

\- Esa noche nos habíamos acostado muy tarde , ya que la charla era muy animada e incluso me llego a interesar por el solo de saber que allá fuera había una gran cantidad de misterios conectados entre sí sentí envidia por Ash , cuando relataba sus aventuras a los demás ... - quizás para ti sea algo de rutina...Delia pero para mí, es algo asombroso

-Si algunas veces , me aburro con sus historias , pero suele omitir algunas como aquella vez que estuvo en medio de una pelea de legendarios en Isla Shamutti - Respondes con una sonrisa al parecer si estas dispuesta a escucharme ...Esta vez. - Luego de que volvió lo reprendí por no ser cuidadoso aunque forme si querer parte de una de ellas.

-Pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones sus amigos no lo ayudaron, solo éramos él y yo, aunque tuvo varias ocasiones para dejarme de lado no lo hizo prefirió estar conmigo en un hotel barato o acampar en el bosque durante la lluvia por mi prohibición de estar en un centro pokemon... Fui su carga - Si tan solo él no se hubiera hecho cargo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Apoyas tu mano sobre mi hombro quieres hacerme sentir bien o al menos eso creo.

-Cuéntame más...por favor hija, estoy segura de que jamás pensó eso de ti - Al decir esas palabras me haces sentir como una niña.

**HACE 2 AÑOS ATRAS**

**-Asi es Ash he estado investigando unas antiguas escrituras en una region llamada Kalos que hablan de un poder que les acierto grupo limitado de pokemon una evolución más, de una manera temporal aunque todavía me falta mucho por descubrir supe que el profesor de la region lleva la investigación bastante adelantada pero no pude contactarlo posiblemente este muy ocupado en la misma - Decía Brandon mientras nos mostraba unas fotografías.**

**-Increíble, es genial no lo crees asi, Pikachu - Exclama Ash estaba realmente entusiasmado por este descubrimiento.**

**-Sin embargo - Su tono de voz cambio rápidamente por parte del Cerebro de la Frontera llamando la atención de todos los presentes , incluso de Joy quien escuchaba discretamente la charla -Necesito que mantengan esto en el más absoluto de los secretos ya que no sabemos el alcance que tenga esto ni las consecuencias que tendrá si cae en manos equivocadas.**

**-Entendido- dijeron todos en la sala, incluyendo la enfermera tuvo algo de temor por su tono de voz pero entendiendo un poco la misma. Transcurriendo el día entre anécdotas de sus viajes y relatos sobre los legendarios la noche llego, la hora de dormir se presentó en forma de bostezos prometiéndose mañana continuar con esa charla todos fueron a dormir para reponer energías sin embargo alguien tenía planes diferentes en mente. Fuera del Centro Pokemon en la cima de árbol y usando un receptor de audio equipado con una parabólica escucharon cada palabra de la charla.**

**-Ya escucharon esas piedras tienen un gran poder encerrado imaginen si se la damos al jefe tendremos un gran ascenso y entraremos en el salón de la fama de los Rocket - exclamo Jessie**

**-Si pero como las robaremos, no sabemos dónde están -se apresuró a decir James quien estaba algo dudoso y emocionado a la vez.**

**-Descuida de seguro están aquí o en la pirámide solo debemos investigar un poco - agrego Meowth apoyando la iniciativa de la pelirroja ya que está dispuesto a todo por Giovanni.**

**-Pero necesitaremos algunos cosas para llevar a cabo esto, si queremos triunfar debemos hacerlo bien - dijo James bajando y sorprendiendo a los demás por la seriedad que mostro en sus palabras. Dentro del edificio todo era paz y tranquilidad solo Joy estaba como acostumbraba trabajar hasta tarde a pesar de estar alejado de cualquier cuidad entre medio de las montañas eso no quería decir que algunas veces no reciba pokemon de otros lugares por su enorme capacidad.**

**-Listo termine por hoy - decía una agotada Joy mientras terminaba de mandar algunos pacientes devuelta a su origen y terminaba el papeleo.**

**-Chansey - exclama algo irónica su acompañante ya que de improvisto llegaron tres pokebolas mas al mismo tiempo que un llamada entro al mismo tiempo.**

**-Lamento interrumpir tus labores pero tenemos una urgencia y estamos sobrepasados debido a que Liga Kanto todavía esta desarrollo - decía una de sus primas en la Meseta Añil quien le indica la típica situación que sucede cada año allí, pero en su mente anhelaba ser quien lleva sus pokemon no quien los recibe pero sabía que ese sería un sueño lejano. Cuando las estaba recibiendo de pronto todo oscureció sintiendo una gran explosión dentro del lugar**

-Todo empezó asi... -relate pero alguien llego a la habitación era el doctor que atendió a Ash.

-Buenas Noches soy el Doctor Proctor ¿hay algún familiar del paciente Ash Kétchup aquí? - pregunto el mismo amablemente dirigiéndose a nosotras, quería decir que era su novia pero no era buena idea.

-Soy su madre, dígame como esta mi pequeño - la angustia en tu voz Delia es muy fuerte.

-Está estable su operación fue éxito solo debemos esperar a que despierte sin embargo perdió demasiada sangre que ahora está siendo transferida a su cuerpo - decía Proctor su pronóstico era bueno aunque déjame de ver su preocupación debido a que Ash peleo teniendo sus heridas abiertas...fue un tonto.

-¿Podemos verlo? - pregunte llamando su atención, si esta era mi última vez quiero verlo antes de irme porque sabía que si Jenny estaba aquí era por algo.

-Claro que sí pero desde una ventana esta observación - contesto. Llevándonos una sala más amplia de cuidados intensivos lo pude ver lleno de vendajes y conectados a varios aparatos no pude evitar derramar lágrimas yo te cause esto.

Sin embargo atrás otra charla ocurría siendo ella el tema en cuestión.

-Señora Kétchup hay algo que debe saber acerca de ella - dijo el doctor llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Sí, dígame doctor le ocurre algo a ella - pregunto preocupada.

-Bueno quizás no sea el momento pero está esperando un bebe de su hijo pero parece que no se dio cuenta de ello - soltó repentinamente a Delia quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Pero...porque no se lo dice quizas ella pueda...- lograba articular la madre.

-Lo sabe pero no dirá nada, porque planeaba dárselo a Ash ya que ella...esta convencida... - Jenny llego desde atrás sabiendo que rompía una promesa al confesarlo.

-¿Qué es lo quiere hacer? - pregunto algo dudosa.

-Esta mañana recibí la orden de llevármela a Ciudad Carmín ya que dictaran cual es la resolución en su caso y al parecer sabe que es posible vaya a la cárcel de por vida, por eso planea tener al bebe y luego dárselo a ustedes - terminaba la peli azul generando una angustia en los presentes...CONTINUARA

pdsntk GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME


End file.
